Never Alone
by Youknowwho-taboo
Summary: Paninya x Alphonse prompted fanfiction. Enjoy, R&R.


Paninya stood behind Alphonse, his human body regained, an arm wrapped around her waist, lips pressed to her hair. They were getting a portrait taken for the new house in Resembool, one they'd hang with pride above the mantle. On the way back Al teased lightly about the shade of rose her face was. She acted cold about it but he just laughed because he could see through it like no one else, that and the fact that she continued to hold the hand he wasn't steering with. The afternoon sun made the ring on her delicate finger shine a blinding amount [Al made sure to joke theatrically like it was blinding him just to get her to giggle.]

At home, Paninya found a hammer and hanging supplies to display the new addition to the wide room. As she felt it leave her fingers and stay upon the drywall, one thought crossed her mind. _This was the first of many. _Her eyes teared up a little before she turned back to her husband and smiled. "It's up!"

"It's perfect, but I think it's missing something." Al said seriously as he studied it closely.

"What?" "Here. Look right here," His pointer finger hovered around the middle of the couple.

"I don't see anything…"

"It's missing a very short human." Al whispered, surprising her by lifting her like a princess. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Paninya giggled as her husband climbed the stairs easily, managing to maneuver away from the walls at an angle that ensured her head's safety. They reached the small bedroom in very little time, as it was a small home, and Alphonse flopped onto the bed with her still in his arms. Slowly he kissed her temple to her reddening cheeks, her ear to her jaw. His soft lips planted tiny kisses on her neck for the longest time. Paninya felt goosebumps rising on her arms as his teeth scraped lightly against her collarbone. Then, dragging the tip of his tongue ever so painfully slow from collarbone to shoulder, his lips ghosted down her strong left arm, elbow receiving a small nibble, until he reached her fingers. She watched with breath short as he caressed the palm of her hand against his cheek. Everything about the way his eyes were closed and a smile on those perfect soft lips made the woman want to hold him forever.

Soon enough he had worked his way from her toes, up her long legs to her hip, and finally to her curves. Lingering kisses left a tingling sensation against her skin, every cell of her being was shocked, every butterfly in her stomach bursting to life.

Practically able to see the anxiety on his wife's expression, Al stopped to look up at the dark haired beauty.

"You want to stop?"

"What? N-no…" Despite her words, tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She threw an arm onto her forehead to try to calm herself. Why did she have to behave in such a way? Wasn't this what she wanted? Wasn't he what she wanted? Questions swirled in her mind while the burning flesh of her cheeks was cooled by the salty tears.

Suddenly Alphonse was gently pulling her arm away, instead using his knuckles to capture the water. A soothing smile pulled at his mouth. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

"I…I've been alone my whole life," She whispered, "Dominic had a soft spot for me, sure, but I didn't get any hugs or anything. I-I don't know how to feel."

"Is it scary or frustrating or…what?"

"Both." She sighed, a little calmer at being able to get the correct explanation out. "I'm sorry Al. I'm being stupid."

He shook his blonde head at her comment, dark gold eyes shimmering, half-lidded and understanding. "We don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No-I want to!" Paninya surprised herself with the desire she wasn't faking in the least. She did want it. She wanted the man before her, wanted everything about him.

"Do you love me?" He asked in a low voice.

"Of-Of course," The lady held up her ring finger for reference.

"Then will you trust me, Paninya Elric?" Al's voice had a seductive tone to it that made his wife's eyes bulge.

"Of course." Before she could get the answer out, he had taken her in his arms again, multitasking by removing her camisole and passionately kissing her lips.

The next morning, Paninya left the lightly snoring man in bed while she ventured to the kitchen to fix herself some food.

As she set out supplies for a good breakfast, she paused. Her mind wandered to Alphonse last night. About him being so close to her, giving her the feeling of being one being together. She blushed as she grabbed two of everything.

While everything cooked, the married lady entered the living room. She stood in her robe with her coffee straight across from the wall sporting their first photograph. She couldn't help but stare where Al had pointed yesterday, only one thought in her mind.

'What names would go with the last name Elric?'


End file.
